Love After School
by Yamato Hatake
Summary: Karena hutang keluarganya Sakura yang notabene murid SMA harus bekerja sambilan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi Sasuke guru Sakura mengetahui kerja sambilan tersebut. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?/"sory kalau jelek" namanya juga manusia biasa.


_LOVE AFTER SCHOOL_

Hai….. minna… wah wah… dah pada kangen ya ma rika ... # plak # ini fic ke 2 saia…. Huah…. Moga pada gk mual ya….

Ok…. Check kidot..

Naruto, masih punya masashi sensei….

Pairing: sasusaku

Genre: romance

Happy reading minna…..,

NORMAL POV

"Baiklah , akan ku ulangi pesanannya. 1 gelas bir biasa, dan 1 gelas bir hitam," kata seorang cewek, yang mempunyai rambut err…. Pink.

" SAKURA! kau cukup lama bekerja di sini, apa kuliah mu ngak papa? Kalo kau mau biar ku antarkan kau ke kampus, pokoknya bilang saja." Kata cowok yang di ketahui bernama Kiba itu.

"Ah… gak papa ko Kiba, besok cuma 2 mata kuliah ko.." kata sakura dengan senyum lembutnya.

SAKURA POV

Hai, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Umur ku 16 tahun. Aku mengaku sebagai mahasiswa dan kerja sambilan di kedai sake. Sekian duli perkenalan dari saia…. ,

Eh.. ada pelanggan…

DEG!

"Wah! Gawat..! gawat..!" jerit Sakura.

"Itu kan SASUKE-sensei, wali kelasku? Kenapa dia datang ke sini? Kalau dia lihat wajahku, aku pasti ketauhan. Selain itu ekspresinya beda dari biasanya?"

PUK! Ada seseorang penepuk bahuku.

"Hei, kau pegawai kedai ini? Kau manis, aku baru lihat wajahmu di sini. Mampir ke tempat om sebentar yuk." Ucap seorang bapak bapak yang mabuk.

"Oh kami-sama… tolong aku…." jerit sakura dalam hatinya.

" HEI… HENTIKAN ITU!" terdengar suara bariton yang memecahkan gendang telinga #CHIDORI# "Lihat! dia jadi ketakutan kan? Yang begitu silahkan lakukan di kedai lain saja." Jawab seorang laki-laki yang di ketahui bernama sasuke.

DEG! "Pak guru? KYAA…..!" jerit Sakura dalam hati….

"Kalo tidak salah , kau murid kelasku… namamu HARUNO kan..?"

"Hah? Gak ada?" Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya tanda bingung….

"Waduh …. Gawat….. gawat… ketahuan… bagaimana Ini?"

KEESOKKAN HARINYA

Di KSHS (Konoha Senior High School)

" Kau tahu , sekolah kita melarang kerja sambilan? Selain itu,apa kau tau kedai sake itu cuma merekrut pekerja sambilan yang berstatus mahasiswa? Kau kan masih murid SMA. Jadi yang kemaren itu apa ya? Sebagai wali kelasmu, aku tidak bisa pura-pura tidak tahu," kata Sasuke Uchiha, guru kelas Sakura panjang lebar…

"Huweeee… itu semua karena hutang keluarga ku! Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa hidup kalo tak bekerja…. Kalaupun kerja sambilannya berhenti, yang penting setelah ini aku masih hidup…" jelas Sakura panjang lebar, dengan berderai air mata…

"Hn, baiklah… aku akan tutup mulut." Kata sasuke datar.

" Wah Sasuke-sensei gampangan, itu kan cuma bo'ong. Padahal aku cuma ingin tambahan uang jajan," jerit inner Sakura merutuki kebodohan senseinya.

MALAMNYA….

"Aku permisi dulu," kata sakura.

" lho? Sasuke sensei kenapa ada di sini?" tanya sakura.

" Wah…. Sakura, kebetulan sekali ya?" kata Sasuke dengan muka stoicnya.

"GURU BODOH! Sama sekali bukan kebetulan. Sudah pasti dia menunggu ku dari tadi." Kata inner sakura….

"Umm…. Sasuke sensei, bukannya soal kerja sambilan ini sudah di maafkan?"

" Hn, sudah ku maafkan." ucap sasuke singkat.

"Lalu kenapa?" ucap Sakura kebingungan…

"Hn, ini bukan soal kerja sambilanmu. Bahaya kan kalau ada gadis masih berkeliaran jam segini? Makanya aku menunggu mu." jawab sasuke dengan muka stoicnya.

"Ayo cepat naik akan ku antar kau pulang!" kata Sasuke.

"Hanya untuk mengantar ku pulang, dia rela menunggu ku, di tengah cuaca yang sangat dingin ini." ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Dengar Sakura, mulai sekarang beri tahu aku hari kerja sambilanmu, nanti kamu akan ku antar pulang." ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak usah repot repot Pak guru" ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak repot! Mana bisa ku acuh saat tahu ada muridku yang berkeliaran di luar malam-malam…" ucap sasuke tulus.

"Ah… terima kasih! Tapi kenapa kerja sambilan ku di biarkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti kalau aku larang kamu kerja di tempat lain kan?"

"Aku tidak tau, Sasuke-sensei orangnya, seperti ini. Di luar dugaan, ternyata Sasuke-sensei orang yang baik." Kata hati sakura.

KEESOKKAN HARINYA…

"Pak guru, ini semua fotocopyannya." kata Sakura…

"Hn." kata Sasuke singkat

" HARI INI KERJA SAMBILAN KU SELESAI JAM 11" itulah kata-kata yang terlihat di paling atas tumpukan fotocopyan itu.

"Iya. Aku mengerti." ucap sasuke, sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku permisi" kata sakura blushing.

"Hihihihi, rasanya aku seperti mempunyai hubungan rahasia dengan sasuke sensei" batin sakura….

MALAMNYA…..

SEJAK SAAT ITU PAK GURU SELALU MENJEMPUTKU!

"Oh iya, guru BK juga pernah melihatmu." jawab sasuke santai.

" To…tolong tanganin itu, Sasuke-sensei…" ujar Sakura panik.

" no" ujar sasuke singkat

DI LUAR PERKIRAAN KU, SETELAH ITU,AKU MERASA WAKTU SEHABIS SEKOLAH JADI MENYENANGKAN KARENA BERSAMA SASUKE SENSEI

" Haah,,, pak guru selalu saja mengantar ku pulang, aku harus balas budi!"

" duh…. Bagaimana nie ya… aku membuatkan pak guru bekal… lagian pak guru juga hidup sendirian. Gimana kalo pak guru nolak? Ah…. Gk usah saja dech… lagian ini juga bukan sifatku!" ujar sakura panjang lebar…

" apa yang kau lakukan? Kalo ada perlu dengan ku. Masuklah ke dalam." Kata sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya.

DI KANTOR

" hm… ini semua sakura yang buat ya?" Tanya sasuke

" tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk memakannya. Karena sasuke sensei, selalu mengantarku pulang jadi, aku ingin berterima kasih…

sasuke terkejut akan respon sakura, dan tersenyum. " baiklah, akan ku makan" kata sasuke lembut.

"si….. silahkan…" ujar sakura terbata.

Tak ada jawaban dari sasuke, karena penasaran sakura perlahan membuka matanya.

" ini enak juga" kata sasuke polos.

"Be….. benar kan? Pasti karena sasuke sensei belum pernah kerja di kedai sake" jawab sakura

ADUH….. GIMANA NIH….. KENAPA AKU MERASA BAHAGIA BISA MENYENANGKAN PAK GURU?

" LHO? Sakura masuk kelas tambahan biology? Ko tumben?" kata ino, sahabat sakura.

" haha aku, sama sekali tidak belajar…" ucap sakura sekenanya.

AKU, SENGAJA MENJELEKKAN NILAI IPA BIOLOGY AKU, AGAR AKU BISA LEBIH SERING BERTEMU DENGAN SASUKE SENSEI.

"hei.. kelas tambahannya akan di mulai, sudah kumpul semua?" kata sasuke stoic.

ENTAH KENAPA BELAKANGAN INI AKU MERASA ANEH! KALO AKU BERSAMA SASUKE SENSEI NTAH KENAPA, DADA KU TERASA BERDEBAR DEBAR…

" apa ada yang tidak mengerti sampai di sini" Tanya sasuke

"iya, aku blum mengerti" jawab sakura.

"yang mana yang kamu tidak mengerti, sakura?" Tanya sasuke

"hn, yang ini." Jawab sakura. " wah wajahnya pak guru dekat banget" batin sakura.

"kau itu, dengar tidak sih?" Tanya sasuke.

"nggak" jawab sakura.

"BODOH" jawab sasuke innocent

" aku tau perasaan apa ini…. Ini CINTA kan?" batin sakura.

SKIP TIME

"hey, sakura kau mau kerja sambilan gk?" Tanya Karin pada sakura.

"Kerja sambilan?" Tanya sakura bingung…

" iya, cuma kencan saja dapat 30 ribu." Sahut Karin antusias

" boleh juga sih… tapi bahaya gk?" Tanya sakura lagi.

" nanti kita di bayar duluan, terus kalo bahaya, kita tinggal kabur kan?" kata Karin.

" apanya yang 30 ribu hah? Kalian ini…?" geram sasuke.

" berjuanglah di kelas tambahanmu, sakura" kata Karin sambil ngacir.

" heh? Dia kabur?" kata sakura bingung.

" kalian ini benar benar ya" kata sasuke dingin.

" jangan jangan sasuke sensei khawatir ya?" Tanya sasura serius.

" ya aku sangat khawatir…."

DEG….

" karena kalian semua adalah murid murid ku yang berharga." Kata sasuke.

" hn. Ada apa? Kelas mau di mulai… ayo masuk.."

"hm… i…i…iya." Kata sakura terbata,

BENAR JUGA, DIA ITU KAN GURU. JADI BUKAN BERARTI AKU INI SPECIAL BUAT SASUKE SENSEI. AKU SALAH…. SEBENARNYA APA YANG TELAH AKU HARAPKAN.

" Sakura, ada apa?" Tanya sasuke cemas..

"kalau tidak enak badan, pergilah ke uks.

PLAK….

" jangan bersikap baik padaku. Pak guru bersikap baik padaku, kaena pak guru menganggap aku murid kan? Tapi aku tidak mau! Karena aku SUKA sama sasuke sensei.. jadi, ngak usah pedulikan aku lagi. Dan gk usah datang ke tempat kerja sambilan ku lagi." Jelas sakura sambil terisak..

"SAKURA" gumam sasuke.

SUDAH KUKATAKAN. KUKATAKAN SEMUA…. AKU TIDAK BISA MENAHAN PERSAAN KU LAGI.

MALAM HARINYA…

"Aku pulang dulu … huh, hari ini pasti pak guru gk datang, soalnya, aku gk bilang kalo aku kerja sambilan." Kata sakura dengan raut sedih…

" SUDAH KU BILANG KAN! KATAKAN KALO KERJA SAMBILAN!" KATA SASUKE DENGAN MUKA STOICNYA.

" heh? Kenapa sasuke sensei ada di sini?" kata batin sakura.

" tadi aku sudah bilang dengan jelas kan? Knp sasuke sensei sekarang ada di sini?" Tanya sakura.

" aku sama sekali tidak suka kalo pak guru menjemput ku, hanya karena sebuah kewajiban semata. Kalo gitu, jangan datang lagi" tangis sakura tak bisa tertahan..

"KAU SALAH SAKURA" kata sasuke yang masih dengan wajah stoicnya # ck, apa gk punya expresi loe dasar chicken butt # sasu: pan, autornya loe anko? Huh, apa loe bilang tadi? Chicken but? Cihh # chidori,,,,# # rika: ngibrit..

OK BEK TU DE STORI

" LEPASKAN AKU" KATA sakura..

GREP! Tiba, tiba sasuke memeluk sakura.

" pa…. pak gu… guru?" kata sakura terbata

"BODOH! Dengarkan penjelasan ku! Sejak sakura bilang suka padaku, aku memikirkan persaan ku baik baik. Apa benar aku mencemaskan murid lain sampe seperti ini? Lalu, kenapa sebagai guru aku malah sengaja menjemput murid yang jelas jelas melanggar peraturan. Aku cemas, karena itu adalah kau, dan juga hal lainnya. Karena ku pikir bahaya, tanpa ku sadari aku tak bisa melepaskan mataku, darimu. Tidak tau sejak kapan." Jelsa sasuke panjang lebar….,

" benarkah sasuke sensei?" Tanya sakura.

"hn." Jawab sasuke.

"kyaaaa… sakura memeluk sasuke."

" heiii, jangan memelukku di sini" kata sasuke blushing

sasuke mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya dan…..

CUP….. Sasuke mengecup bibir sakura…. Setelah cukup lama sakura dan sasuke ciuman. Mereka mebutuhkan oksigen…

"AISHITERU SAKURA" Kata sasuke.

"AISHITERU SASUKE-KUN" Kata sakura

….OWARI…

HUAH….. akhirnya fic gaje bertaraf kampungan ini selesai juga….

Sasu: w malu, masak w ngomong panjang lebar gto? Mau di taruh di mana harga diri w? " HUWEEEEE….." NANGIS BOMBAY

rika: alah…. Sekali kali gk papa chicken butt…

Sasu: #nyiapin chidori #

rika: # lari #

Sasu: " hei… jangan lari kau author IDIOT…" KATA SASUKE…

Sakura: sorry minna, author ma pemeran utama rada eror…. Heheh.. MINTA REVIEWNYA YA MINNA… JAAA….

Sasu: ya deh…. Di review ajha readers. Dari pada sasu yang keren ini # hoek # ngejar author gila itu….

OK MINNA… REVIEW PLEASE….


End file.
